


Wildflowers

by ellacj



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellacj/pseuds/ellacj
Summary: It seems, that in the months of knowing Holly J., her occasional champagne-induced bi-curiosity has somehow morphed into a full-fledged case of the L-word. Yes, that L-word. Fiona’s pretty sure this case is terminal.





	Wildflowers

**Author's Note:**

> i went from being ouat trash to degrassi trash so hi welcome here's some lesbians

Fiona and Declan have never been that different. In fact, since they were in diapers, they’ve practically shared a personality. However, as they grew up, it became more and more clear that they weren’t exactly as identical as they thought. Fiona still vividly remembers the morning she woke up to find her very first period soaking her sheets, Declan stuffed a maxi pad in his boxers just so she wouldn’t have to go through it alone. So, no, the Coyne siblings are not that different from each other. There are just a few key things Declan has that Fiona never will: certain anatomy, an irresistible charm, and Holly J. Sinclair.

Even in the aftermath of their breakup, even while dating Sav, Holly J. has held on tightly to her love for Declan, her eyes glittering like the Rockefeller Christmas tree every time Fiona says his name. It’s so painfully obvious to everyone but Holly J. herself and poor, oblivious Sav. Sure, he’s sweet, but no one would envy him following after a Coyne. He’s certainly bound to end up trailing hopelessly after Holly J. as she pursues her dreams after graduating from Degrassi.

It’s all this that’s on Fiona’s mind tonight as she lies wide awake, missing the whispered conversations that so often kept her and Holly J. awake late into the night. These days, Holly J. seems to pass out just after nine o’clock due to the persistent rounds of dialysis every other day. And so Holly J. sleeps, and Fiona thinks.

And she thinks.

And she thinks some more. She’s thinking too much; dangerously so. She’s thinking at levels that would normally turn her directly towards a glass of wine and peaceful oblivion. But not tonight. Holly J. would be so disappointed in her.

She turns to face her friend, sound asleep beside her, and releases a soft, gentle sigh. It seems, that in the months of knowing Holly J., her occasional champagne-induced bi-curiosity has somehow morphed into a full-fledged case of the L-word. Yes, _that_ L-word. Fiona’s pretty sure this case is terminal.

She stares at Holly J. in quiet awe, drinks in the image and stores it in the back of her mind to remind her later of why she needs to keep moving forward. Her eyes dart down to pillow-soft lips parted ever so slightly as Holly J. sleeps, no doubt dreaming of Declan kneeling before her in a field of wildflowers, brandishing a sparkling diamond ring in a velvet box and promising to love her forever.

Holly J. doesn’t know how lucky she is to have not one, but two Coynes to promise her that. And she probably never will, Fiona has to remind herself, because if Holly J. knew the true extent of Fiona’s love for her, these sleepovers would be no more, their morning coffee dates would cease, and their friendship would taper off into awkward non-existence. Fiona would rather suffer in silence for the rest of her life than be without Holly J.

Her eyelids are beginning to feel heavy and so she obeys, but not before one last look at the girl she stumbled into love with. Quickly, sleep takes over, and she drifts away into a dreamscape of purple and white wildflowers, dazzling diamond rings, and Holly J. Sinclair.


End file.
